Apparatus is known for counting pollen grains in the air; however, such known apparatus does not provide a truly accurate count for various reasons. For one thing, such known apparatus measures samples over relatively long periods, say 12 to 24 hours, so that extraneous factors, such as wind, affect pollen collection. In addition, known apparatus cannot control air flow and is always subject to variations due to wind speed. Known apparatus also cannot control the volume of air flow, and, without control, accurate, useful collection cannot be made. The apparatus of the invention provides improved and more accurate collection of pollen, and it can be operated to provide meaningful collection data.